Through the eyes of a little bird
by Kal Kally
Summary: Poor the little bird that didn't understand anything. [AkiraHikaru]


Through the eyes of a little bird.

Kal Kally

Disclaimer: Hikaru, his house and his Akira don't belong to me. ( But the bird does ^^ )

Summary: Poor the little bird that didn't understand anything ^_^

Pairing: Akira/Hikaru

It was early morning. The little bird woke up in its nest. The bird greeted its new day neither with the rising sun nor glittering dews on leaves but with sounds of vehicles and voices of human. The whole city had also woken.

Such strange life styles human had. Why imprisoning themselves in boxes of metal just to move a little faster? Why not just spread their wings to fly up into the sky? Human was always busy. They never had enough time to enjoy even a beautiful ray of light like the one that was currently sliding down the bird's feathers.

But sometimes, the bird did meet people that were different from the rest, like those in the room opposite its nest. The little bird moved out of the nest and flew down to the branch nearest to the open window.

The owner of the room was a human boy with hair of both black and yellow. That boy was now talking to another human boy. Strange, wasn't it? The boy rarely had visitors to his room before. 

"Er... I don't think it's a good idea." The dark-yellow-haired boy nervously said.

"It's a good idea, Shindou." The other boy answered with a soft voice. The bird cocked its head to one side. It liked this one; the voice sounded so pleasant even though it still wished it could understand the language of human.

"No, it really isn't..."

"It is. You promise me." The boy with the soft voice sounded deadly serious. The bird realized this one. It had seen this boy walking with the dark-yellow-haired boy outside the yard before. He had dark hair and very beautiful eyes.

"But..."

"Please." He ignored whatever the other said and bowed his head.

"Ah... please." The dark-yellow-haired boy stuttered.

The bird chirped. It was only now that it eyes landed on a square wooden piece placed between the two boys. It had seen the dark-yellow-haired boy sit before this wooden piece many times before.

"You first." Boy with soft voice said.

"I really think it's a bad idea." The other mumbled under his breath, but picked up a small piece with round shape and placed it on the wooden piece.

What were they doing? The little bird didn't understand, but it felt hungry, so it flew away and started its daily route of finding food and flying free.

Somewhere in the morning, the little bird flew across the house. The two boys were still sitting there, eyes glued on the wooden piece. On it there were now many small black and white pieces. The dark-yellow-haired boy said something, but the bird was so far away from the window that it couldn't hear anything. It didn't notice much about those two, as it was still busy in finding food to supply its own hunger.

Today it was so lucky. A girl had seen it and scattered some seeds on her house's footstep. The amount of seeds might not be much for a human, but enough for a little bird to fulfill its empty stomach. The little bird didn't know human's language, so it just singed its grateful heart to the girl as a thank. It didn't know if the girl understood or not, but her face did brighten.

When the sun had settled on top of the sky, the bird returned to the cool shadow of the tree where its nest was. The surroundings were so quiet. Inside the room, the two boys were still sitting there like dead statues the bird had seen once when it flew to Southern lands. Some human food was placed beside them, but all was untouched.

The bird was tired, so it fluttered down to its nest and rested. Sounds of vehicles always hurt its ears, but right now, all what it heard was the music played by the soft breeze, branches and leaves. The sweet lullaby lured it into blissful sleep. What a pity those two human boys couldn't enjoy this wonderful gift of nature.

A loud whistle of a moving metal box brutally pulled the bird out of its sweet sleep. It squeaked and dart its eyes around but found no danger.

The time when the sun was most bright had passed. It got out of the nest, intended to fly away again, but then it landed on the nearest branch to the window and peered in. The two human boys were still there. The boy with soft voice looked as calm as ever. Even if the sky was about to collapse right now, the bird was sure that he wouldn't even blink. But the dark-yellow-haired boy looked tense and nervous. Was he afraid of the other?

"You're really scary, Touya." The bird heard the dark-yellow-haired boy whispered things that it didn't understand. The soft-voiced human didn't hear them though.

The little bird couldn't understand human's language, so it fluttered away. 

When it came back, the sky was getting darker and darker. If it could fly up as high as those metal birds to look past those huge nests of human, it knew it would see the sun hovering above the horizon.

Feeling tired, it glided down and landed on a branch near the window. It was curious to see if those human boys were still there.

There was light inside and the two boys were still sitting by the wooden piece. The soft-voiced boy looked still calm while the dark-yellow-haired boy looked tenser than ever. Sweats were trickling down his temple and his hand constantly flew up to clean them off. The bird realized his hands were trembling.

He was afraid just like the bird was when it stood trembling before the cruel cat crawling towards it. That time if it hadn't gather enough courage into its wings to fly away, it would be in cat's stomach now.

The bird couldn't help feeling pity for the poor boy. He looked like he was about to collapse, or explode.

And he exploded.

The bird was about to return to its nest when the dark-yellow-haired boy suddenly roared, startling it and making it nearly fall off the branch.

"Enough!!!!!!"

"What?" The soft-voiced human answered somewhat innocently.

"You... you... When will you intend to finish staring at that damn board?!?" The dark-yellow-haired screamed.

"When I'm sure where I should move next, of course."

"That's not the point!!! You can't just think a move for a whole day!!"

"We agreed that there's no time limit for this game."

"Yes. But for God's damn sake Touya, do you intend to finish this fucking game or not?!?" Now the dark-yellow-haired boy looked really as if he would explode like that balloon the bird had pecked at the last summer.

"Well... your vocabulary really seems to improve today." The soft-voiced boy just said.

"Don't avoid the topic."

"But you know, that move is important. And this game is also so important that I can't afford losing."

"But it's not necessary to play like that!!!"

"It's necessary. Now let's continue." The soft-voiced boy said with the same deadly serious tone he had used earlier.

The other's eyes got so huge that the bird thought if they got larger a little bit, they would explode. "What?"

"Let's continue."

"You... you..." Now he looked like he was about to faint.

"Shindou, sit down."

The bird was curious. If only it could understand what those two boys were saying. The dark-yellow-haired boy had fallen to the floor with a loud thud. "I can't believe you actually said that. Touya, you're really scary." He groaned. "Fine, if you want to win that much, I give up. You win. Satisfied now? W... wait! What are you doing?" He squeaked as the other had nearly crawled on top of his body and was now looking down at him with a smirk.

"Claiming my prize, of course."

"Wait Touya, it's just a joke!" The dark-yellow-haired boy sounded like he was protesting, but the other's lips on his own had silenced him almost completely.

What were they doing? The bird thought worriedly. The soft-voiced boy was now looking like that cruel cat when eating one of its friends. He was grinding the other to the floor, grasping the other's wrists above his head with one hand while hungrily devouring his lips.

At the beginning, the dark-yellow-haired boy struggled, but after a while, his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. The little bird got panic. If a bird stopped struggling when being imprisoned by the claws of a cat, it meant that the bird was dead. Did the poor boy get out of breath and die?

The bird was about to fly in and attack the soft-voiced boy with its beak but it nearly fell off the branch for the second time of the day when it heard laughter escape the dark-yellow-haired boy's throat.

The soft-voiced human had released the other's wrists and was now hovering over him, looking down with tenderness in his eyes. "You drive me insane, Shindou." He whispered.

The dark-yellow-haired boy's hand traveled down the other's cheek. He smiled. "But you really didn't have to act so desperate."

"It's you fault." The soft-voiced boy pouted. "You didn't allow me to come near you for weeks."

"Touya, you know it's because of the coming International Tournament. We're supposed to focus only on Go, aren't we?"

"Hey, you still call me Touya. Why?"

"You still call me Shindou too." The dark-yellow-haired boy yelped as the other had leaned down to hungrily lick and kiss along his neck. "Oh well, not important." He decided and smiled. "Love you, Touya."

"I know."

The little bird was confused. One minute they acted as if they were about to kill each other. The next their voices were full of happiness. Suddenly the bird felt like it was intruding something that should only belong to the two boys. So it flapped its wings and flew straight up.

Night had fallen. It was such a beautiful night. It would return to its nest later. The bird flew away with only a vague thought. It would never understand the logic of human.

Because after all, it was still just a little bird.

Owari.

Kal stared blankly at the computer screen. 'What have I just written?' she thought. 'Poor the bird, but if I were him, I won't just miss a wonderful chance like that.' Sweatdrop. 'Am I really a pervert?' More sweatdrop.


End file.
